


Silence Is So Loud

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [36]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fusion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, poor babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Of all the things she expected to see walking into the headship that moment, it definitely wasn’t White in such a vulnerable, fetal-like position as a gut-wrenching song played on repeat as she so clearly beat herself up in her head. Yellow knew what it was like, doing that. She should have seen it sooner.





	Silence Is So Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after the last part uwu

The air was crisp with negativity and shame, with a faint hint of concern. The elite sat with her posture defensive on the steps she’d stand tall on all the time, hands wrapped around herself, legs drawn to her middle. There was silence save for the soft static feedback of a paused song on a broken Gem’s playlist. The general stood by, a hand pressed to her cheek as she studied the white gem sitting there like a guilty puppy.

 

Of all the things she expected to see walking into the headship that moment, it definitely wasn’t White in such a vulnerable, fetal-like position as a gut-wrenching song played on repeat as she so clearly beat herself up in her head. Yellow knew what it was like, doing that. She should have seen it sooner. Perhaps, if she did, she could have saved White from extra time of agony…

 

“How long?” Yellow asked gently. She was to start off slow.

 

White didn’t respond, only looked down, gaze cast on the white material of her headship. But, Yellow had never been one for words anyways. She understood even without a single noise uttered.

 

“All this time… I’m so sorry, White. I should have paid more attention…” The general lamented, walking closer to place a soft hand on White’s shoulder.

 

It worried her, hurt her, that White flinched at her touch. This was her friend, her family, the one she still looked up to even after everything. If even she couldn’t make her feel better, then…?

 

Yellow shook her head, not daring to finish that thought. She, instead, turned her attention to the paused music player.  _ Panic Room,  _ huh? She hadn’t heard that one quite yet. Perhaps she could be of some entertainment to the elite in a way that only Blue had seen before; her interpretive dance of songs. She set the song back to its beginning, but keeping it paused for the time being, turning back to White.

 

“Would you like a distraction? Anything?” She asked softly.

 

White managed brief eye contact, before looking down at the floor again and nodding. Anything to chase these thoughts away…

 

The song starts with a quartet of single piano notes, high in pitch, with a lower hum growing in volume. The general shuts her eyes, and she’s suddenly not a general anymore. She hears the voice of a human female, accompanied by a gentle guitar, each strum of the string audible. She moves like a graceful dancer, something bizarre to see from a hardened Gem such as herself, but she doesn’t want to think about that. She waltzes and steps around herself, eyes kept shut, her movements becoming faster and more confident with each repeat of the quartet of hard guitar strums, then fading back to slower movements as those come to a stop. She taps her foot to each single piano note that rings out, even starts to sing the background accompanying vocals near the end.

 

She’s surprised to find herself stopped abruptly in the middle of her dancing, perhaps three-fourths through the song. White has grabbed her hands,  _ when did she get up? I didn’t even hear…  _ White made a weak attempt to sync herself to Yellow’s movements, surprising her even further. She wanted to dance with her?

 

Yellow gave her an affectionate look, clasping her hands properly around White’s and leading her along in her uncoordinated dance. It had never been a dance for two, but there was always a first time for everything. White stayed silent, and rather reserved, but she tried her best to move with Yellow.

 

They danced without a second thought, as they just wanted to escape their negative thoughts. White in particular. Yellow was determined to help rid her of the bad feelings. The song dipped into an ending low, and suddenly White wasn’t in front of her anymore. The song’s low hum faded into nothing but loud silence once again. She looked down at herself and realized what had happened.

 

“Ah… is… is this okay, White? I know how you were with fusion… I just wanted to help.” The fusion spoke nervously, clearly Yellow in control.

 

The fusion was a pale yellow, almost brown-ish, with four arms, but only two eyes. The rest was a clear mix of White and Yellow, and she was slightly taller than White normally is. Her eyes had double pupils in them, partially fused together, one yellow and one white.

 

“No...sunlight, if it’s okay with you, I could use the company. I should be asking you that. You and Blue have fused before, yes? I would think that this would be an issue for you…” The fusion said, this time clearly White’s words.

 

“It’s… fine. Blue would understand. This is different. You need this right now.” She said, then paused. “What do we… name ourselves? Us? Me?”

 

The fusion’s head tilted slightly. “Sand, perhaps. Does that sound good?”

 

Sand nodded to herself. “Yes, that is okay.”

 

She looked around the headship, taking the now small music player and replaying the last song. This time, there was a different outcome. Instead of the soul-shattering negative feelings, there was simple neutral nothings. The Yellow in Sand was almost like a barrier to all of White’s negative feelings. 

 

Sand gave a small sigh, wrapping two of her arms around herself, closing her eyes and calming down in the company of the music and the other Diamond.

**Author's Note:**

> Sand Diamond yall


End file.
